Rune Mysteries
Rune Mysteries is a novice quest mainly set in the Wizards' Tower, replacing a former quest also called Rune Mysteries. Along with this quest, Rune Memories and the graphical rework of the Wizards' Tower were released on the same day. Official description Walkthrough Trouble in the Library Start the quest by talking to Ariane at the entrance of the Wizards' Tower. She appears to have a problem convincing Wizard Valina to allow her to access the tower and talk to Archmage Sedridor. Suddenly, a cutscene ensues showing a magical vortex attacking Wizard Borann. You and Ariane attempt to enter the tower but Ariane is warded off and falls to the ground. She tells you to lure the vortex to the centre of the beam by casting Air Strike on it. You can pick up the tower mindspike (air) if you don't have air runes. Set Air Strike to auto-cast and attack the vortex to lure it to your place. Keep doing this until the vortex moves to the center of the beam, then it will disappear. The Old Tower Talk to Ariane outside the tower by the bridge. When asked why she was not allowed to enter the tower, she reveals herself to be a seer. She has seen the tower in flames in one of her premonitions, which generally show the truth. Because she tried to harness her gift and learn more about this event from the ancient tower demon, the wizards discharged her from the tower, claiming her to be a demon-worshipper. Hence, Archmage Sedridor regards her dangerous enough to put up a ward spell against her. Being stuck outside the tower, she asks you to talk to Archmage Sedridor, Wizard Ellaron and the other wizards to try and find out if anything unusual is happening lately. Enter back into the tower and talk to wizards Traiborn, Ellaron and Sedridor. *Ask Wizard Traiborn if he saw anything unusual, and he will tell you about the things he sees sometimes in the power beam. He informs you that the tower was build on ruins of an old tower, and that the strange things were coming from the library floor. *Speak to Wizard Ellaron and tell him about Ariane's warning. He will tell you that he takes Ariane's warning seriously and is trying to convince the Archmage to take action. If you ask him about Ariane's premonitions, he says that she tried to suppress them so as to not stand out because of a natural gift. He convinced her to harness her gift, suggesting her to keep it a secret from the other wizards. *Finally, talk to Archmage Sedridor about Ariane's warning. He mentions preparing for an Icyenic Purge on the power beam, which will overpower the unusual vortices by sending a surge of power through the beam. Return to Ariane and tell her about Traiborn's observations of the creatures coming from the library floor. She will tell you more about the history of the tower and how it was destroyed many years ago by Zamorakian wizards. The new tower was built upon the ruins of the old tower, whose underground levels were sealed off by the first Archmage of the New Tower, Archmage Perien. Ariane will tell you of an old rumor that the door to the ruins can be unlocked by casting Water Surge, but many wizards have tried that to no avail. Find The Way In Talk to Wizard Ellaron about accessing the ruins and he will say that not even senior wizards are allowed there, so he can't tell the secret to an outsider and an ex-wizard. Ask him if he knows how to enter the ruins and he will tell that only the archmage is allowed to know the secret. Talk to him about the Water Surge rumor, and he will hint that understanding the spell might be the key. Ask him about the ruins and he will tell you of how it was sealed by Archmage Perien, and his great understanding of Magic. He will tell you that he wrote a book on the relation between Magic and music. Ask if this is a hint and he will deny it, but will tell you that the book is available in the ground floor. The books are found in the most eastern floating bookshelf. You will find The Harmony of the Runes and The Runes of Water Spells. Both books can right-clicked to view an attached diagram in each. Take the books to Ariane and she will tell you to 'play the spell' on the organ. Go to the sourthen part of the ground floor of the tower and play the organ. You will see from the diagrams that you should play the following notes (in any order) to get the key: B B B B B B B B B B A# A# A# A# A# A# A# G# G And then click the Wizards' Tower basement key that will appear above the keys to take it. Then go and talk to Ariane outside again. The Ruins Tell Ariane you have the key and she'll be inquisitive of the content of the old tower, wishing that she could find knowledge that might have been lost for hundreds of years. She will tell you that the entrance to the ruins to the east of the tower. Go east and you will find Ariane near some ruins. Talk to her and she'll tell you to open the door. Use the Wizards' tower basement key on the door to open it. A cutscene of you and Ariane entering the basement. She will tell you that this must be the Chamber of Shrines, which was used as a meeting room and the place where apprentices would pledge allegiance to one of the four orders. You can ask her for more information about orders which were crated to cater the different philosophies of Magic. You will need to go deeper in the ruins but there is a rune guardian blocking the road. Testing The New Apprentice Talk to the rune guardian and it will begin talking about a test. Ariane will explain that the guardian thinks you are new wizards joining the tower. The test consists of 5 questions. *You are behind in your studies due to illness, and a test is coming up. Your place at the tower is safe, but if you fail you will lose some respect. Another apprentice offers you an opportunity to cheat. Answers: # "Cheat only enough to make up for my illness and catch up." (Green) # "Cheat as much as I can." (Red) # "Don't cheat as I wouldn't learn anything." (Grey) # "Don't cheat, as it would be wrong." (Blue) *An elderly wizard - the last practitioner of a unique branch of magic - dies. Her diary might contain details about her unique magic, but her will states that the diary should be destroyed on her death. Answers: # "Destroy the diary without reading it." (Blue) # "Copy the most important information, then destroy it." (Green) # "Pretend to destroy the diary, but actually keep it to yourself." (Red) # "Put the diary in the library so that all wizards can study it." (Grey) *A rival wizard is spreading lies about you and has made you the laughing stock of a nearby village. They believe you are of low intelligence and poor moral character, and throw vegetable at you when you visit. What do you do? Answers: # "Challenge the wizard to a magical duel in front of the village." (Blue) # "Try to reason with the villagers and convince him he is lying." (Grey) # "Appeal to the wizard's better nature and ask him to stop." (Green) # "Play practical jokes to knock him down a peg in return." (Red) *You have become a senior wizard and are asked to take on an apprentice. The boy is talented but undisciplined and does not apply himself out his areas of interest. What is y our approach? Answers: # "Constantly challenge him, forcing him to learn discipline." (Red) # "Show patience and compassion so he has a safe place to grow." (Blue) # "Concentrate on his weaknesses so he receives a balanced education." (Green) # "Give him the resources to develop his areas of interest." (Grey) *A senior wizard asks you to take part in a ritual that will greatly benefit the tower. Before the ritual starts, you discover that he learned part of it from a demon. The ritual appears safe, but the demon are expert liars. Answers: # "Study the ritual and make up my own mind about its safety." (Grey) # "Stop the ritual; it may be corrupt in a way that I can't detect." (Blue) # "Make sure the demonic influence is balanced by other influences." (Green) # "Go ahead with the ritual but focus on my personal safety." (Red) Your answers determine the order you belong to, therefore the title you get. You can retake the test as many times as you would like to get the title you want. The titles are: Name the Blue, Name the Green, Name the Grey and Name the Red. After the guardian determines the order you belong to it will allow you to procede. Enter the door that was behind it. Descent Talk to Ariane in the new room. You will see a gap in the stairs and Ariane wants you to find a way to cross it. Climb behind the statue in the wall south of the gap and make a bridge by pushing the statue down. Cross the newly made bridge then climb down the staircase at the west of the room. Talk to Ariane about the new room to find out more historical information about spells. She will tell you that the vortices you see are like the ones that attacked Wizard Borann so she wants to find out what they are. You are going to need to lure one of the vortices (doesn't matter which one) to the circle Ariane creates and keep it in the circle until she has finished examining it (around one minute). You can lure a vertex towards you by casting a magic spell on it. The vortices will keep moving around, so it's expected that it will get out of the circle more than once. Apparently the timer doesn't reset when the vertex get out of the circle. The vortices aren't ghost as Ariane first thought they might be. They are soul fragments. She will explain that the old wizards put part of their souls into the power beam to create a very powerful magical effect. However, this looks like it went wrong. Ariane think this might be what destroyed the first tower! She tells you that an enchantment might have sealing the vortices and someone removed it which allowed the vortices to go up the beam into the tower. Someone came to the ruins very recently and removed this enchantment! Ariane can replace the enchantment, but this will take some time. She will ask you to go to the new tower and delay Sedridor's plan. Distraction Retrace your way out of the ruins and enter the tower. You will see Sedridor and three wizards casting Icyenic Purge. Try talking to Sedridor and he will simply ignore you. Play the organ four times to break the wizards concentration. You will annoy Sedridor and see a cutscene of Ariane preparing the enchantment and another of her casting the spell. After the cutscene, head back to Ariane who is standing outside the entrance of the ruins and talk to her to complete the quest. Ariane's spell.png|Ariane casts a spell. Sending the spell up.png|Ariane sends her spell up the beam. The Icyenic Purge.png|The Icyenic Purge is completed, and Ariane's spell arrives. Rewards * 1 Quest points * 250 experience * 250 experience * Tower mindspike * First tower hat * Air talisman * 70 Mind runes * 4 new titles * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Transcript Music Unlocked *The Harmony of the Runes *Blue Wizards *Inner Secret Required for completing *Rune Memories Trivia * The quest was an introduction to the Runecrafting skill before the overhaul on 28 November 2012. * Although Ariane specifically tells the player to use Air Strike when dealing with the magical vortex very early in the quest, stronger spells such as Air Surge, differently-elemented spells like Water Strike, and even unique spells Divine Storm and Polypore Strike all have the same luring effect. Ariane does not comment on the player's spell choice, either. * The quest currently contains a rare glitch in which the last cut-scene while delaying the Archmage's plan doesn't appear at all and thus disables some players from completing the quest. This can occur when playing the organ, recieving the message that you are being annoying, and then clicking out a few times. When this happens the final message recieved from the Archmage will be displayed and it will show the final cutscene but nothing will happen. People have reported fixing this glitch by changing their graphic setting to high and then down to min, and then changing from using the display mode: OpenGL to Software and turning on the bloom effect. This was on the client and not the Runescape website. *Upon completing this quest, the Adventurer's Log will read: "I helped Ariane enter the ruins beneath the Wizards' Tower and restore the enchantment that kept the wraiths of old wizards trapped there." *At the part where the Archmage is doing the Icyenic Purge in the library (bottom floor), the Archmage is still sitting in his room at the third floor if you go up as if he's not doing the purge at all but the other two wizards that is Wizard Traiborn and Wizard Ellaron is not in their room however. Category:Runecrafting Category:Rune Mysteries Category:Wikia Game Guides quests